Time Mage (3.5e Class)
Time Mage Wizards study the arcane runes of ancient times and forge elemental powers into explosions and other magical effects. However, it is said that the first arcane magic was more primal than the elements, beyond the concepts of manipulating the mind, the body, and the things which make up it. The old magic, horomancy, manipulated the river of time's flow, and the wide seas of creation through gravity and all those that would call the cosmos home. Such is the Time Mage, a wizard who gains his arcane powers from his studies of the movement of the stars and the essence of time's passing. Making a Time Mage Time Mages, like other wizards, prove effective battlefield controllers. They are best benefited by staying in the back ranks and providing powerful spells to throw the battle in their favor. Abilities: Time Mages are Intelligence focused, much like wizards. It takes a strong mind to comprehend the vast power of the cosmos. Like any class they enjoy a good Constitution, and Dexterity can help them to avoid danger and act before any other. Charisma and Wisdom play second fiddle, though they help the Time Mage to remain skillful. Only Strength is of least value of all, as with a low BAB the Time Mage makes a poor combatant. Races: Any race which produces wizards can produce time mages, but they are surprisingly common in shamanic cultures, due to their focus on the heavens and primal occurrences above. Alignment: Any, though neutral time mages are by far the most common. Starting Gold: 5d4×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: As wizard. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Time Mage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Time Mages are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor of any type interferes with a time mage's movements, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail. : A time mage casts arcane spells which are drawn from the time maged spell list. A time mage must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time as a wizard. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the time mage must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The DC for a saving throw against a time mage's spell is 10 + the spell level + the time mage's Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a time magecan cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Time Mage. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score. Like a wizard, a time mage may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and spending 1 hour studying her star charts. While studying, the time mage decides which spells to prepare. Time Mages choose their spells from the following list: 0—''All sorcerer/wizard cantrips'' 1st—''accelerated movementSpC, alarm, animate rope, appraising touchSpC, arrow mindSpC, benign transpositionSpC, color spray, critical strikeSpC, cloak of dark powerSpC, dead endSpC, deep breathSpC, detect secret doors, dispel wardSpC, ebon eyesSpC, ectoplasmic armorSpC, endure elements, enlarge person, erase, expeditious retreat, familiar pocketSpC, feather fall, floating disk, greater mage handSpC, guided shotSpC, guiding lightSpC, hail of stoneSpC, half shot, helpful handPHII, hold portal, identify, inhibitSpC, insightful feintSpC, inciteSpC, instant locksmithSpC, instant searchSpC, jump, lesser deflectPHII, light of luniaSpC, living printsSpC, low-light visionSpC, luminous gazeSpC, mage armor, magic missile, magic weapon, moon lustSpC, mount, nerveskitterSpC, net of shadowsSpC, nightshieldSpC, nimbus of lightSpC, omen of perilSpC, persistent bladeSpC, portal beaconSpC, protection from chaos/evil/good/law, raging flameSpC, ray of clumsinessSpC, ray of enfeeblement, reduce person, repair light damageSpC, resist planar alignmentSpC, resurganceSpC, scatterspraySpC, second windSpC, shield, shieldbearerSpC, slideSpC, slow burnSpC, sniper's shotSpC, spontaneous searchSpC, summon monster I, swift expeditious retreatSpC, targetting raySpC, tripping handPHII, true strike, unseen servant, ventriloquism, weightless object'' 2nd—''aiming at the targetSpC, analyze portalSpC, arcane lock, augury, avoid planar effectsSpC, baleful transpositionSpC, battering ramSpC, blast of forceSpC, blur, body of the sunSpC, chain of eyesSpC, claws of darknessSpC, cloak poolSpC, continual flame, countermoonSpC, curse of impending bladesSpC, darkness, dark waySpC, daze monster, decompositionSpC, deflectPHII, delay diseaseSpC, dimension hopPHII, discolor poolSpC, dispelling touchPHII, divine insightSpC, earth lockSpC, earthbindSpC, earthfastSpC, ectoplasmic feedbackSpC, ethereal chamberSpC, force ladderSpC, gembombSpC, gentle repose, ghost touch armorSpC, greater alarmSpC, greater slideSpC, heartfireSpC, hurlSpC, hypnotic pattern, insight of good fortunePHII, invisibility, knock, lay of the landSpC, lesser celerityPHII, levitate, light of mercuriaSpC, lightfootSpC, locate obeject, marked objectSpC, moonbeamSpC, mountain stanceSpC, obscure object, portal alarmSpC, protection from arrows, pyrotechnics, rainbow beamSpC, ray of stupiditySpC, repair moderate damageSpC, remove payalysis, resist energy, rope trick, scale weakeningSpC, scintillating scalesSpC, see invisibility, servant hordeSpC, shadow maskSpC, shadow spraySpC, slapping handSpC, snake's swiftnessSpC, speak to alliesSpC, spider climb, stolen breathSpC, striking fistPHII, stretch weaponPHII, summon monster II, summon swarm, sure strikePHII, swift flySpC, swift hasteSpC, veil of shadowSpC, vertigoPHII, warding handPHII, whirling bladeSpC, whispering wind, wraithstrikeSpC'' 3rd—''alter fortunePHII, anticipate teleportationSpC, arcane sight, attune formSpC, blacklightSpC, blink, chain missileSpC, circle danceSpC, clairaudience/clairvoyance, curse of arrow attractionPHII, crumbleSpC, darkfireSpC, daylight, deeper darkness, dehydrateSpC, dimension stepPHII, dispel magic, displacement, disrupting handPHII, eradicate earthSpC, explosive runes, false gravitySpC, flashburstSpC, fly, ghost touch weaponSpC, giant's wrathSpC, glowing orbSpC, greater floating diskSpC, greater mage armorSpC, greater magic weapon, hailstonesSpC, haltPHII, halt undead, haste, hesitatePHII, hold person, incorporeal enhancementSpC, interplanar messageSpC, invisibility sphere, keen edge, knight's moveSpC, lesser telepathic bondSpC, light of venyaSpC, magic circle against chaos/evil/good/law, manyjawsSpC, mass curse of impending bladesSpC, mass mage armorSpC, mass resurganceSpC, mass snake's swiftnessSpC, moon bladeSpC, nondetection, phantom steed, protection from energy, rainbow blastSpC, ray of dizzinessSpC, ray of weaknessSpC, remove curse, Remove Disease, repair serious damageSpC, reverse arrowsSpC, rust raySpC, safetySpC, scattering trapPHII, secret page, sepia snake sigil, shadow bindingSpC, shadow cacheSpC, shadow phaseSpC, shrink item, sign of sealingSpC, skull watchSpC, slashing darknessSpC, slow, sonorous humSpC, spell vulnerabilitySpC, steeldanceSpC, summon monster III, suppress breath weaponSpC, suspended silenceSpC, ray of exhaustion, tiny hut, unluckSpC, wall of lightSpC, vertigo fieldPHII, weapon of impactSpC, weather eyeSpC'' 4th—''arcane eye, armor of darknessSpC, assay spell resistanceSpC, astral hospiceSpC, baleful blinkPHII, black tentacles, blindsightSpC, blistering radianceSpC, bloodstarSpC, celerityPHII, detect scrying, dimensional anchor, dimension door, dispelling screenSpC, divination, enervation, enlarge monster, ethereal mountSpC, fire strideSpC, force chestSpC, force clawSpC, force missilesSpC, forcewardSpC, forcewaveSpC, g'elsewhere chantSpC, greater resistanceSpC, improved portal alarmSpC, greater invisibility, land wombSpC, langourSpC, lesser planar exchangeSpC, locate creature, mass darkvisionSpC, mass enlarge person, mass reduce person, mass resist energySpC, miasma of entropySpC, minor creation, moon boltSpC, perinarchSpC, planar toleranceSpC, ray of deanimationSpC, ray deflectionSpC, remove curse, repair critical damageSpC, resilient sphere, scramble portalSpC, scrying, shadow wellSpC, shadowblastSpC, slashing dispelPHII, solar flare, spell enhancerSpC, starvationSpC, summon monster IV, sword of deceptionSpC, thunderlanceSpC, translocation trickSpC, vortex of teethSpC, wingbindSpC, wither limbSpC, wood rotSpC'' 5th—''animal growth, blight, break enchantment, cometfallSpC, commune, contact other plane, contingent energy resistanceSpC, crawling darknessSpC, darkboltSpC, dimension shufflePHII, dire hungerSpC, dismissal, ethereal breathSpC, fabricate, graymantleSpC, greater blinkSpC, greater clairaudience/clairvoyance, greater dimension doorSpC, greater enlarge personSpC, greater reduce personSpC, hold monster, incorporeal novaSpC, interposing hand, lesser planar binding, lesser spell matrixSpC, lucent lanceSpC, mage's private sanctum, major creation, make manifestSpC, mass flySpC, moon pathSpC, moonbowSpC, overland flight, passwall, permanency, plane shift, prying eyes, radiancePHII, reciprocal gyreSpC, refusalSpC, ruby ray of reversalSpC, secret chest, sending, shadow formSpC, shadow handSpC, shadowfadeSpC, shard stormSpC, solar window, subvert planar essenceSpC, summon monster V, swift etherealnessPHII, symbol of spell lossSpC, telekinesis, telepathic bond, teleport, transmute mud to rock, transmute rock to mud, triadspellSpC, vulernabilitySpC, wall of dispel magicSpC, wall of force, waves of fatigue, zone of respiteSpC'' 6th—''anger of the noonday sunSpC, analyze dweomer, antimagic field, brilliant bladeSpC, circle of death, contingency, control water, delayed blast fireball, disintegrate, fleshshiverSpC, forceful hand, gemjumpSpC, ghost trapSpC, greater anticipate teleportationSpC, greater blindsightSpC, greater dispel magic, greater sign of sealingSpC, hardeningSpC, hidesightSpC, howling chainSpC, interplanar telepathic bondSpC, legend lore, mage's lucubration, move earth, ooze puppetSpC, passage of the warp, planar binding, planar exchangeSpC, ray of entropySpC, ray of lightSpC, rejectionSpC, repulsion, seal portalSpC, shadow walk, shadowy grapplerSpC, spectral touchSpC, summon monster VI, superior resistanceSpC, transcribe symbolSpC, true seeing, tunnel swallowSpC'' 7th—''antimagic raySpC, banishment, brilliant auraSpC, control weather, dimensional lock, energy ebbSpC, energy immunitySpC, energy transformation fieldSpC, ethereal jaunt, forcecage, grasping hand, greater arcane sight, greater dispelling screenSpC, greater plane shiftSpC, greater scrying, greater teleport, holy starSpC, instant summons, limited wish, mage's magnificent mansion, mage's sword, mass hold person, mass make manifestSpC, meteor swarm, phase door, planar bubbleSpC, radiant assaultSpC, revenanceSpC, reverse gravity, sequester, simulacrum, spell matrixSpC, spell turning, submerge shipSpC, summon monster VII, sunbeam, superior darkness, sword of darknessSpC, teleport obect, vision, waves of exhaustion, withering palmSpC'' 8th—''binding, bite of the kingSpC, blackfireSpC, bombardmentSpC, chain dispelPHII, clenched fist, clone, discern location, excavateSpC, flensingSpC, foresight, ghostformSpC, greater celerityPHII, greater planar binding, greater planar exchangeSpC, greater prying eyes, greater teleport, heat drainSpC, horrid wilting, maze, mind blank, moment of prescience, planar perinarchSpC, protection from spells, scintillating pattern, spell engineSpC, summon monster VIII, sunburst, superior invisibilitySpC, telekinetic sphere, temporal stasis, transmute rock to lavaSpC, trap the soul, true creationSpC, visions of the futurePHII, wall of greater dispel magicSpC'' 9th—''astral projection, absorptionSpC, black blade of disasterSpC, crushing hand, effulgent epurationSpC, energy drain, etherealness, eye of powerSpC, freedom, galaxy stop, gate, genesis, greater spell matrixSpC, implosion, imprisonment, instant refugeSpC, mage's disjunction, mass hold monster, maw of chaosSpC, moonfireSpC, pavilion of grandeurSpC, phenomenon rejection, reality maelstromSpC, reaving dispelSpC, refuge, replicate castingSpC, shadow landscapeSpC, singularity, soul bind, sphere of ultimate destructionSpC, summon elemental monolithSpC, summon golemPHII, summon monster IX, teleportation circle, that which hungers, time stop, unbindingSpC, wish'' : Horological magic is a large field, and no time mage can completely master all the aspects. A time mage obtains a focus of his studies, and for his efforts he is awarded with additional abilities above and beyond a generalist. A time mage may select one of the focii below, gaining the listed benefits as his level rises. Any saving throws are Intelligence based. (Su): A time mage masters the force of gravity. At 1st level, this allows him the effect of mage hand at will, except the weight limit is 4 lbs. plus his caster level, up to 25 lbs. at level 20. At 5th level, he gains a gravitational field which makes tumbling out of threatened areas more difficult. Add your class level to the Tumble DC to pass through squares threatened by you. At 10th level, the area is treated as difficult terrain to opponents adjucant to you. At 15th level, you may remain uneffected by spells and effects which employ gravity (such as reverse gravity) and no longer take falling damage. At 20th level, 1/day you may create a small black hole at any spot in 60ft. Targets in the square are effected by implosion and anything within 30 ft. of the black hole must make a Fortitude save or be dragged into the square, forcing a save vs implosion as well. The black hole lasts for 1 round before vanishing. (Su): A time mage masters the folding of space. At 1st level, this allows him to to teleport as a standard action up to 5 ft. per class level per day. He can use it all in one go, or over 5 ft. intervals as he likes. At 5th level, the caster level of any teleportation, summoning, or calling effects increase by 1. At 10th level, his focus-granted teleportation abilities become a move action to perform. At 15th level, his caster level is +4 higher for the purpose of his teleportation spells, summoning, and calling effects. At 20th level, he can use teleport at will. (Su): A time mage masters the raw power of the stars. At 1st level, a time mage can release a ray of starfire at an enemy within 60 ft at will as a ranged touch attack, dealing 1d6 per two caster levels. At 5th level, he gains fire and cold resistance 5 and he does not need to breath. He takes no damage from extreme pressures such as space or the bottom of the ocean. At 10th level, he can convert any spell that deals elemental damage into nuclear fire damage, including his ray of starfire attack. Nuclear fire is not stopped by fire resistance or immunity. At 15th level, a time mage gains fire and cold resistance 20. At 20th level, he may choose to self-destruct as an immediate action, dealing 10 points of nuclear fire damage per caster level to everyone in a 60 ft radius, with a Fortitude save for half. He may exclude up to one target per point of Int modifier, pushing allies to the edge of the explosion harmlessly. Using this ability kills the time mage, and destroys the body. (Su): A time mage masters the flow of cause and effect. At 1st level, a time mage gains a +10 enhancement bonus to his movement speed. At 5th level he gains an additional +10 bonus to his movement speed and he gains a +1 to attack, +1 dodge bonus to AC, and +1 dodge bonus to Reflex saves. At 10th level, he gains an additional +10 bonus to his movement speed and may take an extra attack on a full attack. This benefit does not stack with similar bonuses such as from haste, but the rest of the bonuses such as the bonus to AC and Reflex saves do stack. At 15th level, you gain Timeless Body and do not take penalties for aging, and you become immortal. At 20th level, you may expend a 6th level spell slot to stop time as per time stop for 1 round. For each level higher slot you sacrifice, the time stop effect lasts for an additional round (a 9th level spell would last 4 rounds). (Su): A time mage comprehends the emptiness of space. At 1st level, a time mage can suppress magic as a touch attack, with a caster level check of 1d20+your caster level. It functions much like dispel magic but you can only target one spell effect, and the effect is only suppressed for 1d4 rounds. You may use this ability up to your Int/day (minimum 1). At 5th level, you no longer need to breath and take no pressure damage such as in space or the bottom of the ocean. Your effective caster level for any dispel attempts is +2 higher. At 10th level, your presence drains the energy out of magic, reducing the caster level for any enemy spells cast at you by -2. At 15th level, your suppressing touch can completely dispel magic rather than simply dispel it. It also can destroy force effects such as a wall of force. At 20th level, you can drain magic right out of a victim with your suppressing touch. On a successful dispel attempt the magic is removed from the enemy and you may choose to apply the spell to yourself as if it was originally cast on you. (Ex): At 2nd level, a time mage becomes an expert in all matters concerning the stars. He gains half his level as a bonus to his Profession Astrology checks, and may use his ranks to perform new tricks. These abilities require at least 1 minute of study under a night sky to recieve its benefits. : At 2nd level and every two levels beyond, a time mage gains a horological power, using the power of the stars to perform various tasks. He may select an ability from the list below. Unless otherwise stated, powers may only be taken once. At 8th level, he may select from this list and the improved horological power list. At 16th level, he may select from the greater, improved, and normal power list. Saving throws are Intelligence based. (Su): Your control over time has made your reflexes better. You gain a +1 insight bonus on Reflex saves. At 5th level and every 5 levels beyond (10th, 15th, etc) you gain an additional +1 bonus. (Su): You can draw items to your hand by reducing the space between you and your desired object. Any object you could normally pick up and move within 10 ft. per class level can be drawn to you as a move action, so long as it is not currently in use by another. If someone is wielding, wearing, or otherwise holding the item in question they get a Will save to resist. You must have an empty hand (or hands for unusually heavy items) to catch the called item. It does not need line of sight, but you do need to know where the item is and you need line of effect, a barrier too small for the item to pass through will stop it's progress. (Su): With a touch you imbue an item with extra weight, encumbering your opponents. With a touch attack you strike at an item of your opponent, such as armor or weapon, and double it's weight. If this pushes the target over it's light load it takes the appropriate penalties, otherwise it recieves a -1 circumstance penalty on attack rolls, AC, and Str or Dex based skill checks. You may target different items on subsequent rounds, but applying the effect twice to the same item does not stack. The additional weight lasts for 1 round per class level, and opponents may make a Will save to negate. You may use this ability 3+Int/day (minimum 1). (Su): Your control over gravity lets you escape its grasp. You gain a +4 bonus on Jump checks and your armor check penalty is decreased by 2. Your effective weight is cut in half, and you may use feather fall (self only) at will as an immediate action. (Su): Time flows faster around you, enabling you to zoom across the battlefield. You gain a +10 bonus to your land speed. (Su): Your body is attuned to the position of the stars, even when you cannot see them. You are never lost, and always know your direction and depth. When under an open sky, you can meditate for 10 minutes and gain a sky view of the surroundings out to 10 miles per caster level. The sky view does not let you see small details, but will pick up large objects visible from space such as medium to large sized cities, major geological landmarks, and bodies of water. Unusual cloud cover may restrict viewing. (Su): You bend space to make distance shorter than it is for your ranged attacks. The distance of your physical ranged attacks increases by 50%. This benefit stacks with Far Shot. (Su): You cause a dozen tiny micrometeorites to rain down on your opponents. 3+Int/day you can cause a 5 ft. radius, 30 ft. tall cylinder in Close range to be pelted with burning bullets, dealing 3 points of fire damage per caster level, Reflex save for half. This power cannot function underground or inside a building. : At 8th level, your horological power allows you to select from the following choices. (Su): When casting a spell you can augment it's duration to the next catagory (rounds to minutes to 10 minutes to hours to 24 hours to days, and so forth) by sacrificing another spell slot of equal or greater value than the spell to be augmented. You may do this as a free action as part of casting the spell. You may also attempt to increase (or decrease) the duration of spells already in effect, but you must succeed on an opposed caster level check as if you were attempting to dispel the spell, and then sacrifice an appropriate spell slot as a standard action. You may only adjust a spell one catagory longer or shorter, and you may not affect spells that only last 1 round or are instantaneous. (Su): You defy gravity, floating through the air at a whim. You gain a fly speed (average) equal to your land speed, though you always have the ability to hover a few inches off the ground with no more effort than walking. (Su): Cause and effect may apply, but they don't need to follow each other right away. If you are affected by a harmful effect, be it hit point damage, a status effect, or similar you may delay it's effects for 1 round as an immediate action. You are treated as not being under the dangerous effect, which comes into play 1 round later even if you have become resistant, immune, or otherwise invalid for the effect to take place on you. You may delay danger 1/day, and an additional time at 16th and every 8 levels beyond. (Su): Your control over time and space allows you to reach fantastically massive speeds. You may travel up to x10 your normal movement speed in a massive burst 1/hour. You must travel in a straight line, and do not provoke attacks of opportunity, providing a effective way to escape a dangerous situation. Enabling Flash Step is part of your move action and lasts for 1 round. (Su): You can rewind time against the will of others to mess with their battle tactics. As a touch attack, you force the enemy to move back to his position as of 1 round ago with a Will save to negate. This costs no movement of the enemy, they simply reappear at their last position. If they did not move last round, or their former position is invalid or not a supporting surface anymore, then the effect fails automatically. You can force an enemy back into a hazardous cloud or flame this way, or keep them from obtaining a full attack by setting back their progress. Enemies remember their actions, only movement is reversed. You may perform reverse movement 3+Int/day. (Su): You can drain the time right out of the bodies of others. As a touch attack you can cause the target to make a Will save or become slowed for 5 rounds. If successful, you yourself become hasted for 5 rounds. You may use this touch attack once every 5 rounds. (Su): You may cast haste spontaneously by sacrificing a 3rd level or higher spell slot. In addition, if you cast haste prepared normally you may cast it as a swift action. (Sp): You gain the psionic power time hop as a spell-like/psi-like ability 2/day. The ability is automatically augmented up to your caster level. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gaining an additional 2 uses. : At 16th level, your horological power allows you to select from the following choices. (Su): Your powers can cause events to repeat themselves repeat themselves repeat themselves. As a standard action you can cause the last event to occur in initiative, such as the fighter's sword strike or the cleric's casting of a spell, to occur again. It aims at all previous targets as before, even if they have moved out of range, and uses the same result and mechanics of the previous attack (so a critical hit last time would result in a critical hit this time for the same amount of damage). The ability is quite powerful, and you can only do it 1/day. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gaining an additional 1 use per day. (Su): You use gravity's pull to damage opponents internally. 2/day you may cast Demi on any point in space in Long range. Creatures in a 20 ft. radius must make a Fortitude save or lose half of their current hit points, and be pushed into the center of the effect as close as possible, save negates the movement and and halves the damage. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gaining 2 additional uses of Demi. (Su): You can make magic last eternally. You may perform a ritual while casting any one spell, adding 8 hours to its casting time and spending 3000 xp. For your efforts, any spell you cast which has a duration continues to function forever from that point on, even only becoming suppressed instead of dispelled by normal dispel attempts (mage's disjunction can still destroy it). You may only have one permenant spell at a time from this effect, any additional uses removes the effect of the first. (Su): You draw down a powerful beam of starlight which vaporizes anything in a tower of light. 1/day, you may deal 2d6 damage per caster level (maximum 60d6) with a Fortitude save for half in a cylinder 1200 feet tall and with a 60 ft. radius. The effect is very similar to a mass form of disintergrate and will destroy force effects and reduce targets to ash on death. It can be used to carve out a 60 ft. square block of material as well. Extremely powerful, it does originate from the skies, so it cannot be used if deeper than 60 ft. underground as the beam will not penetrate. (Su): Time is a messurement of change, and so you render yourself immune to all change but movement of your own will. In effect, you may render yourself invincible for 1 round, 1/day, as a swift action. Any effect, positive or negative, which would change your current condition fails. (Su): You control the fabric of time itself. You always obtain the maximum result when casting time stop (5 rounds) and may cast time stop spontaneously with your 9th level spell slots. (Su): You pass through time as easily as walking. 1/day, you can duplicate yourself allowing to have two of your being on the field at the same time. Your duplicate lasts for 1d4 rounds before vanishing, and may use any of your abilities. Consumables such as potions, wands, and spell slots are consumed for both original and copy. Hit points and status effects are also shared. When the effect ends, both you and your duplicate vanish from existance to the same number of rounds as your duplicate existed, as you "pay back" time for your break in reality. In addition, you may cause yourself to go into a temporal trance, encasing yourself in the effect of temporal stasis, except you may wake from it over the course of 1 minute. You are aware of the passing of time and your surroundings, but unable to move while in stasis. (Su): You walk through the space between spaces as easily as walking down a road. You may teleport as a move action to any square within your movement range. Employing this allows you to avoid attacks of opportunity or move through barriers which would otherwise obstruct you. You may teleport through a warp step up to 3+Int/day. (Ex): At 20th level, if you die reborn as starchild outsider all Dr. Manhattany, DR 10/magic, immune to time-spells if you don't want, allowing you to work in other people's time stops and immunity to time related spells such as slow or time hop. Epic Time Mage Horologic Power: You continue to gain holological powers chosen from the normal, improved, or greater lists at 22nd and every two levels beyond. Human Time Mage Starting Package Weapons: Quaterstaff. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 3 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Initiative. Bonus Feats: Dodge. Gear: Backpack. Gold: 123 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Time Mage Religion: Time Mages are a bit more pious than most wizards, if only because their focus on the heavens often brings them interlacing with the lore of creation itself and ancient gods. Gods of primal focuses and overdieties far removed from reality are common focuses for the time mage's belief. Other Classes: Other classes find time mages to simply be wizards with their heads in the clouds. Of course, none complain when he causes them to move faster than their opponents can react or addles the opponent with chronological mishaps of their own. Combat: The time mage excels in buffing, debuffing, and battlefield control, but as he gains level several blast spells open up as well. The preparation of the time mage each day may lead to a different focus. Advancement: Wizard prestige classes work well with the time mage, especially the Fatespinner from Complete Arcane, whose focus on the stars meshes well. Time Mages in the World Daily Life: The time mage is a scholar and a teacher, he is a man of knowledge who seeks to unravel the mysteries of the world. He is often cut off from common folk and normal life, but his achievements help progress civilization. Notables: Olan Orlandu was a powerful time mage who learned dark secrets from the call of the heavens above. Whatever he learned caused him to flee, a shadowy organization out for his blood. Organizations: Time Mages, being learned sorts, often collect with each other every so often to share data and stories, but ultimately each time mage is a loner working on his own projects. NPC Reactions: To the commoner, a time mage is a wizard who seems closest to being a diviner, the fortune of the stars open to them. The commoner's view of the job is likely romaticized, forgetting the complex math for ideas of telling the future by the tail of a comet. Time Mage Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge The Planes can research time mages to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Time Mages in the Game Sample Encounter: Olan the Time Mage has discovered something terribly important, a terrible secret of space which could change everything! But assassins are on his tail, can the PCs save him and get him to reveal his terrible secret to the world before the knowledge and ability to do anything about it is lost forever? EL 16: PENDING. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class